


The Reveal

by taffee23



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Peter invited you to the rooftop but Spider-Man showed up?
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	The Reveal

You were on the rooftop of your apartment building waiting for your boyfriend, Peter. He was supposed to meet you there because he said he had something to tell you. You weren't sure what it was and there was nothing that he was doing that was giving you clues. You two had been dating for a while but you knew he wasn’t going to pop that specific question. You would say yes if he asked but you were sure he wasn’t ready to jump back into marriage again. Plus, it did take him a few months into your relationship for him to say ‘I love you’ for the first time. You let out a sigh, you were truly at a loss. You then stood at the wall on the building and stared off into the city, thinking about anything that came to mind. 

“Miss?” A voice from behind startled you, causing you to spin around. Your eyes landed on the web-slinger himself, Spider-Man. 

“Spider-Man?” You said, “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh,” he put a finger to his chin, “I saw you up here and wanted to check in on you?”

You furrowed your brows at him, “Okay, you checked in on me. Not to be rude but can you go? I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah, about that-”

“What happened? Is he okay? Did he-” You walked closer to him as you spoke.

Spider-Man set his hands on your shoulders, “He’s fine. He’s great actually.”

“Oh, then what is it?” You asked. 

“I uh- How do I say this?” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “ah, maybe I should’ve done this the other way around.”

“What are you talking about?” You said. 

“Wanna guess who I am?” He asked, “Wait no, that’s a terrible idea. The point is, you know who I am behind this mask. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while and I should’ve told you right away but-”

“Superhero stuff?” You offered.

“Exactly. When I show you who I am, promise not to yell or freak out?” He said as he went to reach for his mask.

“Wait,” you stopped him, “how well do I know you?”

“Pretty damn well,” he said. 

“Like good friends?” You asked.

“I would say more than that,” he replied. 

When you didn’t reply, he went ahead and took off his mask. Shock washed over you as you saw who it was. It was Peter, your boyfriend, the love of your life, behind the mask. Then, you didn’t say anything and just stared at him, eyes wide. 

“Honey? Are you okay?” Peter asked, his voice gentle.

“How did I not notice?” You said. He blinked, he was not expecting that. You continued, “I mean all the nights you were out late, the voice similarities, the-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said.

“I’m glad you told me,” you smiled after a beat of silence. 

You then cupped his face in your hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you as he smiled into the kiss. Suddenly, there were sirens blaring in the distance and you two parted. You both looked in the direction that they were coming from and could see a big green blob. It was Green Goblin. 

“Excuse me, I have to go make a scene,” Peter said. He pecked your cheek before putting his mask back on, “Try not to miss me too much,” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes, “Go save the day, Spider-Man.”


End file.
